Iron Maiden
by ilovedracomalfoy14
Summary: With SHIELD keeping a close eye on the pair and with her father's cryptic messages, things are only going to get more complicated for Skye. Now that her father has revealed his secret, will he be able to keep his daughter from the crossfire since, after all, daughter's are their fathers greatest weaknesses. (SEQUEL to Iron Skye.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

Waking up with all of the items in your room floating around wasn't exactly normal. I knew something was off about me after the whole incident at Stark Industries but, I never expected it to be this extreme.

And I couldn't even call for my dad because he was on his way to New York to debut the new Stark Expo.

I calmed down, taking deep breaths and trying to drop everything to the floor. It had been six months since my dad had revealed to the world that he was Iron Man. And it had been six months since this started.

I would wake up in the middle of the night with a splitting headache, then wake up in the morning with everything floating around the room.

I did some Lamaze breathing while rubbing my temples. I could only seem to control it when I was relaxed. It would flare up when I was upset or angry, as my father learned when we were arguing in the garage and the Audi was floating two feet off the ground.

I clenched my eyes closed and there were various thuds as the items that were floating settled themselves on the floor. My room looked like a tornado had blown through it.

"Miss Potts is requesting your presence in the kitchen, Miss Stark. "

"Thank you, JARVIS." I said, climbing out of bed.

I found my bunny slippers under my lamp then made my way to the kitchen.

"Skye," Pepper was sitting at the table, various Web pages open around her. "Your dad's birthday is coming up and I was looking for something to get him."

"How about a new watch?"

"He has enough watches. I was thinking of something more...sentimental."

"Watches can be sentimental." I put my chin in my hand.

She gave me a look "What's going on with you, huh?" She closed the pages, turning to face me.

"It's just, things are going back to the way they were before this whole Iron Man thing happened. I'm just scared he's going to forget me again."

"Hey," she took my hand. "Your father may be an egotistical narcissist, he's still your father. I'm sure if you keep things the way they were, they'll stay that way."

I gave her a half hearted smile.

The Stark Expo was just what I had thought it would be. A bug blast of my dad's ego.

I was down in the garage, the coverage of the Expo playing in the background. My dad had remodeled the garage after the incident of him falling through the roof. It wasn't so much a garage anymore, it was more of a workshop.

I was in my dad's chair, working on my homework. I had decided to study electrical engineering and I was currently having JARVIS teach me how to build an arc reactor like my dad's. I could only do this while he was away because when he was home, he lived down here.

"Miss Potts is approaching. " JARVIS alerted me

"Thanks." I said, covering my notes on the reactor with some doodles I had done earlier.

"Skye, I need you to pack a bag and get ready to leave immediately."

"Wait...why?"

She turned to walk away and I grabbed my books, following after her.

"We're catching the red eye to D.C."

"D.C.?"

"Your dad has a hearing with the Senate Armed Services Committee."

"So my dad's in trouble."

"Either he is, or he's going to be."

**Extra brownie points to whoever can name the movie that last line is from! Well, here it is! The sequel! I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Stark, could we pick up where we left off? Mr. Stark please." Senator Stern, (quite an appropriate name) was trying to get my dad's attention while he was talking to Pepper.

'Pay attention.' I mouthed to him.

"Yes dear?" He asked, turning around to face the board again, causing some of the crowd to laugh.

"Can I have your attention?"

'Good luck.' I thought.

"Absolutely."

"Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?"

"I do not."

"You do not."

"Well it depends on how you define the word weapon."

"The Iron Man weapon."

"My device does not fit that description."

"Well how would you describe it?"

"I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator.

"As?"

"It's a high-tech prosthesis." The crowd started laughing and I just rolled my eyes.

"That is that is actually the most apt description I can make of it."

"It's a weapon. It's a weapon, Mr. Stark.

"Please, if your priority was actually the well being of American citizens...

"My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America.

"Well you can forget it. I am Iron Man, the suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution depending on what state youre in." There was laughter from the crowd. "You can't have it."

"Look, I'm no expert..."

"Im prostitution? Of course not. You're a Senator, come on."

I kinda wanted to throw my shoe at the back of my dads at head. He better start digging himself out of the hole instead of deeper into it.

"I'm no expert in weapons. We have someone here who is an expert on weapons. I'd now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor."

Justin Hammer? Oh, my dad better think fast on his feet with this one.

"Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer enter the chamber and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance." Not what I meant.

Hammer chuckled. "Absolutely. I'm no expert I defer to you, Anthony. You're the wonder boy." What a slime ball. "Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert but you know who was the expert?" Hammer stood, carrying the mic with him. "Your dad, Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. Let's just be clear he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here. In the last 6 months Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet he insists it's a shield. He asks us to trust him as we coward behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony. I really do." Pepper had to hold me back from jumping slime ball Hammer right there on the spot. "I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain't Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats. Threats that Mr. Stark will not always be able to forsee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America."

There was a little applause after his rant before Senator Stern spoke again.

"That is well said Mr. Hammer. The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber."

"Rhodey?" I said quietly, sitting up straight.

Cameras started flashing as my dad stood up to greet his friend.

"I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, compiled by Colonel Rhodes. And Colonel, for the record' can you please read page 57, paragraph 4?" Senator Stern said after everyone has taken their seats again.

"You are requesting that I read specific sections from my report, Senator?"

"Yes, sir."

"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manor."

"I understand. A lot of things have changed today."

"You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summary of my final-"

"Just read it Colonel. I do. Thank you."

Well, I thought things would turn out better now that Rhodey was here.

"Very well. 'As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and her interest.' I did however go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh the liabilities and that it would be in our interest..."

"That's enough Colonel."

"...to fold Mr. Stark into the existing chain of command, Senator.

My dad leaned forward to the mic. Here comes another snarky remark. "I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider Secretary of Defense if you ask nice. We can amend the hours a little bit."

"I'd like to go on and show, if I may, the imagry that's connected to your report-"

"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time."

"With all due respect Colonel, I understand. And And if you could just narrate those for us, we'd we'd be very grateful."

An image popped up on the screen with an arrow pointing to a dot that I could barely see.

"intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr. Stark's suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground, indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational."

I saw my dad messing with his phone and he leaned over to Rhodey, pointing it it at the screen.

"Hold on one second, buddy. Let me see something here." Something popped on thr screen. "Boy I'm good. I commandeered your screens. I need them." He turned to the other screen across the room. "Time for a little transparency. Now let's see what's really going on. If you'll direct yours attention to said screens...I believe that's North Korea." A video of a badly made replica of my dad's suit came on the screen.

"Can you turn that off?" Senator Stern said to Hammer. "Take it off."

"Iran." My dad said as another video played. "No grave immediate threat here. Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game?"

I laughed quietly to myself. Poor Hammer. Always coming in second. I felt almost kinda bad for him. Nah, just kidding. I hated his guts.

"Justin you're on TV. Focus up."

Hammer was finally able to turn the TV off after we witnessed the suit do a complete 180 with the pilot inside.

"Yeah, I'd say most countries five, 10 years away. Hammer Industries 20."

"I'd like to point out that that test pilot survived." Justin said.

"I think we're down to the point he's making. I don't think there's any reason-"

"The point is, you're welcome, I guess."

"For what?"

"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it! But I did you a big favor." My dad stood up and faced the crowd. "I have successfully privatized world peace." My dad flashed peace signs as the crowd applauded, rising to their feet. "What more do you want? I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns!"

My dad gave me a wink as he walked through thr crowd, shaking hands as he went.

"What did you think of my performance?" My dad asked, sitting in the seat opposite me on his privet jet.

"Huh? Oh, it was...it was definitely you."

"What's wrong?" He leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"Nothing." I looked back out the window.

"C'mon. I know you better than that."

"It's just, you're so...out there, you know? I'm just scared something's gonna happen."

"Nothing's gonna happen. Hey." He squeezed my knee. "You've got Iron Man to protect you. He'll always be there for you." He flashed me a smile before getting up and leaving me.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	3. Chapter 3

"I made Pepper CEO of Stark Industries."

"You did what now?"

"I made Pepper CEO of Stark Industries."

"Yeah, yeah I got that. B-But why?"

"Because she practically does the job anyways and I don't want to do it so why not?"

My dad and I were having one of our secret confession talks. It was where we'd sit in either my closet or his closet and confess some things without any repercussions.

"Anything you want to get off your chest?"

I looked down at my hands, playing with a loose string on the sleeve of my shirt.

"No." I said quietly.

"Skye..." My dad said, giving me a look.

"There's nothing I want to tell you."

My dad gave me another look before standing from the floor.

"C'mon, lets go see how many times I can punch Happy in the face before he starts complaining."

"I say it's not going to be long. Especially not with your interest in mixed martial arts."

"Hey, it's effective."

"Whatever. I have homework." I said, grabbing my laptop on the way out the door.

"Oh yeah. How's the business degree coming? Pepper will need a successor you know."

"I know. It's kinda already been decided for me since my last name is Stark." Yeah, I hadn't told him about the change yet.

We were down in the gym, after my dad had convinced Happy to get in the ring. I was trying to understand vector calculus while watching my dad and Happy.

"The notary's here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?" Pepper yelled over over the music, walking into the room.

"I'm on happy time." My dad said, taking a couple swings at Happy.

My dad blocked a shot from Happy before elbowing him in the face. "There it is." I said quietly.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's called mixed martial arts. It's been around for like three weeks."

"It's called dirty boxing. There's nothing new about it."

"I promise you this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company." Pepper said from beside me.

I looked up as a pretty redhead entered. My dad seemed to be rather distracted by her. Typical. Happy hit him in the back of the head lightly to get his attention.

"Lesson one. Never take your eye off the-" my dad kicked Happy in the stomach, sending him into the turnbuckle.

I chocked back a laugh. Poor happy.

"What's your name lady?" My dad asked, pointing a gloved hand at the rotary.

"Rushman. Natalie Rushman."

"Front and center. Come into the church."

"No. You're seriously not gonna ask..." Pepper tried to negotiate. I'd seen this many times.

"If it pleases the court, which it does."

"It's no problem." Natalie said.

"I'm sorry. He's very eccentric."

"You can say that again." I murmured.

She climbed in the ring, my dad's eyes never leaving her. They had an Intense staring contest as my dad drank whatever it was he was drinking.

"What?" My dad seemed rather frazzled. "Can you give her a lesson." He asked Happy.

"No problem."

He climbed out of the ring, coming to sit next to Pepper on the chair, crossing his legs exactly like her.

"Who is she?"

"She is from legal. And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that."

"I need a new assistant, boss."

"Yes, and I've got three excellent potential candidates. They're lined up and ready to meet you."

"I don't have time to meet. I need someone someone now. I feel like it's her."

"No, it's not."

"How do I spell your name, Natalie?" My dad yelled.

"R-U-S-H-M-A-N."

My dad clapped his hands and a Google window appeared on the table.

"What are you gonna Google her now?"

"I thought I was ogling her." He flipped through several pages. "Wow. Very impressive. She's fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin. Who speaks Latin?"

"No one speaks Latin. It's a dead language. You can read Latin or you can write Latin, but you can't speak Latin.

"Did you model in Tokyo? Cause she molded in Tokyo."

"Well..."

"I need her. She's got everything I need."

I watched as Natalie flipped Happy onto the mat. I fought fought the urge to applaud. Maybe having her as my dad's personal assistant wouldn't be so bad after all. I could have her teach me some stuff.

"Happy!" Pepper jumped to her feet.

"That's what I'm talking about." My dad said.

"I just slipped." Happy said, trying to protect his pride.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Looks like a TKO to me." My dad said, ringing the bell as Natalie climbed out of the ring, slipping her shoes on.

"I need your impression." Natalie said.

"You have a quiet reserve. I don't know, you have an old soul."

"I meant your finger print."

"Right." Oh dad. I shook my head.

"You wanna go a couple rounds Happy? I bet I could beat you now." I said, closing my laptop.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

He threw me over his shoulder, causing me to squeal a little.

"Break her you buy her, Hogan." My dad said.

"I don't think even with your salary you could afford me." I said.

"You don't think so?"

"Of course. I'm the most expensive thing my dad owns. Just ask him."

"She costs me the most money." My dad said, tossing his gloves back in the ring.

"Do not. You spend more money on yourself than me."

"Do not!" My dad said in a high pitched voice. He went to leave the room but turned back to us. "Oh, and Hogan, she's ticklish on her sides and the undersides of her feet."

"No! Traitor!" I squealed and Happy began tickling me.


	4. Chapter 4

We pulled up to the Hotel de Paris where this "rich and important people" get together was. My dad got out of the car, throwing a peace sign at the screaming crowd before helping me out of the car. I really hate dresses and high heels.

Obviously Pepper was starting to feel the nerves as well as she and my dad were talking.

"You know, it's Europe. Whatever happens the next 20 minutes, just go with it."

"Go with it? Go with what?" Pepper and I were thinking the same thing. Sometimes I wish I got my dad's carefree attitude when it came to the public

"Mr. Stark?" Natalie stepped towards us. "How was your flight?"

"It was excellent. Boy, it's nice to see you."

My dad grabbed the drink being handed to him on a tray. Figures. I looked around the room and saw that I was the youngest person here.

"We have a photographer from the ACM, if you don't mind." A photographer started snapping pictures as Natalie took the drinks from my dad and Pepper. I stepped back into the background, wishing I could become invisible.

I wormed my way around people to the bar.

"Can I just get a glass of ice water or something?" I asked the bartender.

"Sure thing."

I took the glass with a shaky hand, breathing deeply. The last thing I needed was for my "powers" to flare up right now.

My dad and Pepper made their way to the bar arguing about something.

"Anthony, is that you?" I heard a distinct voice over the crowd.

"My least favorite person on Earth." My dad said and I couldn't help the grin that broke out on my face.

"Hey pal." HE came over, patting my dad on the shoulder.

"Justin Hammer."

"How are you doing? You're not the only rich guy here with a fancy car. You know Christine Everheart from Vanity Fair." The blonde my dad and brought home from Vegas almost a year ago came over.

"You guys know each other?"

"Yes." Pepper said.

"Yes, roughly."

"BTW big story. The new CEO of Stark Industries." Justin said, pointing at Pepper.

"I know." I could tell Christine was as uncomfortable around Justin Hammer as I was.

"Congratulations."

"My editor will kill me if I don't grab a quote for our Powerful Women issue. Can I?"

"Sure."

"She's actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair. I thought I'd throw her a bone."

"Right." I almost laughed at my dad's face. I could tell he wasn't even paying attention of anything going on.

"Well, she did quite the spread on Tony last year."

"And she wrote an article as well."

"It was very impressive. Very well done."

"Thank you." I could feel the awkward tension building.

"I'm going to go wash." Smart Pepper.

"Don't leave me." My dad said quietly.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Justin asked wrapping his ar, around my dad's shoulders.

"I'm alright."

"Looking gorgeous." I almsot spit out my water.

"Please, this is tough." My dad put his sunglasses on as the cameras started flashing.

"Can I ask you..Is this the first time...that you guys have seen each other..." Poor Christine. Justin just could not keep his mouth shut. "Listen is this the first time since you've seen each other since the Senate-"

"Since he got his contract revoked?" My dad was starting to walk away. He grabbed my arm, pulling me with him.

"Actually it's on hold."

"...when you were attempting to...that's not what I heard. What's the difference between 'hold' and 'cancelled'? The truth?"

"No. The truth is...why don't we put that away." Justin tried to push away Christine's recorder. "The truth is, I'm actually hoping to present something at your Expo." We all sat down at a table.

"Well, if you invent something that works, I'll make sure you get a slot."

"Mr. Stark, your table is ready." Natalie said walking over.

Thank goodness. I was getting tired of this awkward conversation. I sat down next to Pepper while my dad excused himself to the bathroom. I reseted my chin on my hand, letting out a big sigh.

"This will be over before you know it." Pepper said.

"I know. I just don't know why my dad made me come along. He knows I hate these things."

"You're going to have to get used to them if you're going to be CEO someday."

"I know." But I don't want to be CEO.

I looked up at the TV screen to see my dad in a race suit on the track.

"Oh god."

"What?" Pepper looked up from the menu.

"Natalie. Natalie!"

"Yes, Miss Potts?" The red-head rushed over.

"Did you know about this?"

"This is the first I've known of it."

"This...this cannot happen."

"Absolutely. I understand. How can I help you?"

"Where's Happy?"

"He's waiting outside."

"Okay, get him. I need Happy."

"Right away."

"He's lost his mind." I said as the race began.

The cars went rushing past behind us on the track.

"Is that..." I watched as some guy walked out onto the track.

I watched as he unbuttoned his orange jumpsuit which revealed a glowing circle in the middle of his chest that looked almost like...No. It couldn't be. Two long cables extended from his hands, glowing with electricity. He swung at the first car coming towards him, cutting the front clean off, sending it flipping down the track.

"Pepper." I pointed to Happy who was holding the case containing my dad's Iron Man suit. "I'm coming with you."

"No. You stay here."

"But-"

"No. I'm not putting you in danger. Stay here with Natalie. I'll be back.

I walked towards the door of the hotel, wanting to get away from this as quick as possible.

"Skye Stark."

I stopped and groaned inwardly. I slapped a smile on my face before turning to face the voice. "Justin Hammer."

"I just wanted to say congratulations on your decision to study Electrical Engineering. I might have some competition here in the near future."

"Thank you. And who knows, you just might."

He held out a black box. "Just a little congratulations present."

I took it, half expecting it to blow up in my face. Inside was a necklace. A simple silver chain with a diamond pendant hanging in the middle.

"Justin...you didn't have to-"

He held his hand up. "Think of it as a peace offering. Maybe I could give you a personal tour of Hammer Industries some time. Show you what goes on behind the scenes."

"I'll have to look at my schedule. Thank you again, Justin."

I turned and walked away, trying to shake up the creepy feeling crawling down my spine.


End file.
